


Sunrises

by WolfMeister



Series: Solangelo One-Shots [1]
Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Post-The Blood of Olympus, Pre-The Trials of Apollo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-18 22:28:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7333174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfMeister/pseuds/WolfMeister
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will goes to watch the sunrise but finds Nico instead</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunrises

Will Solace likes to wake up early, just to watch the sun rise, the sky lighting up with brilliant colors, the ground warming beneath his feet. 

Will Solace loves sitting by the lake, feet bare and resting in the water, as he watches the sun rise. 

Will Solace loves watching sunrises almost as much as he loves Nico di Angelo. 

So as often as he can, Will Solace will wake up early and walk to the canoe lake to watch the sunrise. That morning was no exception. 

Will wakes up, hops down from his bunk and stretches his sleepy muscles. He quickly changes into his camp shirt and cargo shorts, leaving his flip flops in the cabin, and leaves the Apollo Cabin. 

As he walks to the lake, something about his morning changes. Will notices a dark figure sitting against the wall of the Hades Cabin, and he knows it's Nico di Angelo. Will strays from his usual path and goes to sit by Nico. 

Nico looks up at Will as he approaches, eyes staying on him long after Will sits down. 

"Why're you up so early?" Will wonders. Nico shrugs. 

"Nightmare." Will doesn't press him to say more, so they sit in a comfortable silence for a while. Will finds himself not caring if he misses the sunrise. He prefers to be by Nico. 

"So I've been thinking," Nico says, cringing at how loud his voice sounds in the stillness of the morning. Will shifts to face Nico. Nico won't look at him and his fingers are fidgeting. "Well, I wasn't really thinking, I've known this for a while but I guess I was thinking about it because I do everyday," Nico rambles, stopping himself with a deep breath. "I-I really like you, Will, like more than a friend. I needed to tell you. I understand if you-" Nico looks down to see that Will laced their fingers together, then he notices Will's smile. 

"I really like you too, Death Boy," Will states, unable to keep the joy out of his voice. "We should go watch the sunrise!"

"Why? And don't call me Death Boy."

"For our first date!" Will stands up, pulling a blushing Nico up with him, and they leisurely stroll to the lake, hand-in-hand, and sit down right as the sun rises over the valley. 

An unspoken promise was kept between the two, they would never watch the sunset together for that would signal the end of their time together.


End file.
